I' LL COME BACK
by NekoEvi29
Summary: despues de mucho tiempo paris ha logrado su libertad de los akumas y con ello los heroes marinette y adrien tratan de hacer que su amor se logre pero el mal logra separarlos sin saber que en la historia se repite y que con ello regresan los recuerdos y la vieja promesa de nunca olvidarse.
1. Chapter 1

YO: hola chicos los saluda su autora favorita Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka con una nueva historia.

A.t.K: pero si nisiquiera has actualizado el "Sky Fall"-

Yo: dos palabras, la escuela, pero antes de empezar dejenme aclarar que esta historia, la tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible casi siempre estoy en periodo de examenes, pero espero que con este primer capitulo no me maten a si se me olvidaba mi gran amiga y ayudante Arix-di-Angelo

Arix: oliwis .

Yo: pronto tendremos a mas gente y mi esposo hiro hamada(por los que no lo saben me case con el en un fic de Arix jejejeje).

Hiro:hola.

Yo: bueno comenzemos con este lio, digo historia.

_CAPITULO I_

_TRISTES DESPEDIDAS._

_Habian pasado ya 4 años desde que se conocieron y empezaron a salvar a su ciudad, dos años desde que descubrieron quienes eran en realidad, un año desde que el le pido noviasgo y 3 dias que hicieron su promesa de matrimonio, y solo 4 hrs desde que derrotaron , a su mas grande rival, ya saben de quien hablo de nuestros geniales y adorables Chat Noir y LadyBug, por fin habian derrotado ya a Hawk Moth, despues de 4 años de akumas por fin acababan, nooru habia sido liberado y la memoria de Hawk Moth habia sido borrada, como dije al principio habian pasado 4 hrs desde que Marinette Y Adrien estaban en el parque acostados en el cesped viendo la noche ellos estaban felices un año de noviasgo, sus dificultades tubo, pero su amor era de lo mas lindo_

_-oye Bugabou que haremos ahora que derrotamos a Hawk Moth-_

_-no se nunca pense que haria despues de que todo esto terminara pero creo que podriamos seguir con la escuela graduarnos y-_

_-poder pensar en que haremos cuando nos casemos-_

_-Adrien! Bueno tal vez no se mala idea pero luego debo ir a casa antes de que mamá me busque adios gatito-_

_-adios Bugabou- _

_Marinette llego a casa y su madre la recibio con los brazos abiertos ceno y fue a su habitacion se quito la bolsa y vio que su fiel compañera tenia una carita de preocupacion con un toque de triztesa._

_-¿Qué te susede Tikki?,¿acaso no estas alegre de que porfin derrotamos a Hawk Moth?-_

_\- Marinette si,pero es que, me tengo que ir-_

_-claro vamos te acompaño-_

_-no me referia a eso, Marinette, tu mision a terminado es tiempo de que yo me vaya-_

_-pero ¿por qué Tikki?-_

_-por que cada vez que la portadora cumple la mision que se le encomendo, el kwami regresa a su miraculous hasta que el mundo este en peligro y tengan un nuevo portador-_

_-pero Tikki, no te puedo perder tu has sido mi amuleto de buena suerte, siempre me has orientado y nunca me has dejado sola, no te quiero dejar ir- decia con lagrimas la chica de las coletas_

_-lo siento mucho Marinette, por eso, no me ire hasta dentro de dos dias- dijo abrazando la mejilla de su portadora._

"_mientras tanto con Adrien"_

_Llegaba a su habitacion cuando, por fin abrio la puerta de su habitacion, plaga salio volando, como caballo sin riata hacia el camenbert_

_-nooooo, mi queso oloroso te extrañare-_

_-Plaga, por que lloras por tu queso si hay como 8 cajas de camenbert en la cocina- contesto Adrien extrañado_

_-Adrien, me ire- dijo Plaga subiendo a las manos de su portador_

_-¿A dónde?- pregunto adrien desconsertado_

_-tu mision que se te fue encomendada, concluyo, y cada vez que el portador cumple la mision que se le encomendo, el kwami regresa a su miraculous hasta que el mundo este en peligro y tengan un nuevo portador-_

_-¿te vas? Pero que hare sin ti a pesar de que tu eres destruccion, eres mi amuleto de buena suerte, gracias a ti conoci a la chica que amo, te quiero plaga me encariñe mucho contigo no quiero que te vallas, perdi a mi madre y no quiero perderte a ti- decia con lagrimas amenazando salir_

_-yo tambien te extrañare, pero podemos disfrutar nuestros ultimos dias juntos que te parece-_

_-claro- _

_Adrien acerco a su kwami y abrazandolo a su mejilla derramando una pequeña lagrima sobre el adorable kwami_

"_DOS DIAS DESPUES"_

_Marinette y adrien se la habian pasado juntos esos dos dias concicindo con sus respectivos kwamis, le dieron una ultima entrevista a Alya para el ladyblog donde se despedian y mencionaban la causa de su despedida, comieron galletas y camenbert, y habia llegado el dia de despedirse para ambos portadores estaban en la gran torre ifel, ya que habian hecho un ultimo patrullaje, ambos llevavan su ropa de civil, y tenian la cajita donde encontraron sus miraculous._

_-bueno es tiempo de irse- dijo tikkki con una mirada depresiva_

_-si ya es tiempo de regresar- dijo plaga- bueno escuchen sus miraculous tienen que ponerlos en la caja y cerrarla y ponerla en el suelo…-_

_-pero desapareceran- interrumpio marinette_

_-no tranquila, tendran solo 5 minutos para despedirse despues de ese tiempo nos iremos- termino la instrucción la kwami moteada- pero tendra que hacerlo por separado-_

_Ambos siguieron la instrucción de los kwamis, marinette, se quito los aretes ahora solo le quedaban 5 minutos lo cual le recordaba cuando le quedaban 5 minutos para destransformarse,, pero ahora sabia que era el fin,_

_-sabes tikki al principi crei que nunca sentiria tanta confiansa en mi y tu me hisiste creer en mi y a no ser cobarde nunca olvidare eso y perdoname por las veces que te no te cuide tan bien- mientras marinette hablaba unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos puesto que recordo aquella vez que enfrento a la princesa fragancia, tikki estaba enferma y peor la habia perdido(pero por buena suerte la encontro y la curo)._

_-sabes marinette de mis portadoras tu has sido la mejor , tu lograste muchas cosas vencieron a hawk moth en menos tiempo y eres con la que mas me he encariñado- ahora la kwami del gran punto negro tenia lagrimas en sus tiernos ojitos- nunca te olvidare marinette, -_

_Marinette tomo a la adorable kwami y la abrazo con toda la ternura posible y llorando, -ni yo tampoco tikki gracias a ti tengo lo que siempre soñe – _

_-espero que Adrien te haga de lo mas feliz –_

"_MIENTRAS TANTO CON ADRIEN"_

_Miro su anillo y recordo aquellavez cuando enfentaron a Lady Wifi y el quedo arapad en el congelador y el impacto hizo que su anillo saliera volando, lo recupero por buena suerte y el no solo se acordo de ese momento se acordo que casi descubre la identidad de ladybug, bueno volviendo a lo primero, se quito el anillo del dedo y lo guardo en la cajita, igual que tikki, plaga seguia ahí, pero sabia que en menos de 5 minutos el ya no estaria con el._

_-bueno adrien este creo que es el adios-decia el kwami del gato_

_-asi es plaga- miraba adrien a plaga intentando no llorar, lo tomo entre sus manos, y le dio un beso, plaga no se contubo mas y comenzo a llorar saba que a pesar de todo queria mucho a su portador no solo por que le daba queso si no que tambien lo cuidaba y lo queria a pesar de que algunas veces el le dio malos consejos_

_-eres mi mejor amigo plaga-_

_-tu tambien Adrien, has sido mi mejor portador siempre te recordare-_

_A pesar de las pocas palabras sabian ambos que era demasiado para ellos. En ese momento ambos portadores abrazaban a sus kwamis cuando sintieron que los ultimos empezaban a iradiar luz, empezaban desaparecer. _

_Con adrien_

_-adios plaga te extrañare- contesto adrien rompiendo en llanto_

_\- adios adrien nunca te olvidare-_

_Con marinette_

_-tikki te quiero gracias por siempre estar conmigo , adios tikki-_

_-adios marinette-_

_En ese momento plaga y tikki desparecieron completamente solo adrien y marinette dijeron al unisono_

_-no te olvidare-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fin _

Yo: bueno compañeros shippeadores del adrinette este es el primer capitulo de "vivir en promesas" puede que el titulo cambie asi que no cro que lo consesrve pero me pueden dar ideas solo asi publicare mas rapido-

A.t.K: claro primero que te regresen el internet-

Yo: callate torpe- le aviento un cuchillo

Arix: no empiezen por que lueg no se aguantan-

Yo: ella empezo bueno voy por mis galletas- saco mi plato de galletas y amy the killer uno de brownies, y derrepente una chica de cabello chino, piel trigeña vestida con unos jeans y una playera color verde con ojos cafes quita los brownies

A.t.K: mis brownies-

¿?: ahora son mios- dice la chica

Yo: gracias Sally-

Sally: de nada-

A.t.K:se conocen?-

Yo: a si se me olvidaba ella es Sally taylor no es autora pero es mi amiga, y nos ayudara con los omakes-

Sally: Hola chicos-

Yo: buen lectores me despido, les digo algo el proximo cap sera el ultimo donde aparescan marinette y adrien ehhh-le digo esto y se desmaya arix- tranquilas no se aloquen, tambien los tendremos en los omakes bueno chicos recuerden que si no comentan plaga comera galletas de avena para plaga jejejejejeje recuerden un comentario-, + galletas de avena para plaga, ok chicos me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras-

A.t.K: go to sleep my dear baby´s-

Arix: adios niños jejeje-

Sally: bye chiquillos


	2. Chapter 2

YO: que onda chicos soy su autora no tan favorita y bienvenidos de nuevo a un capitulo mas de esta historia que no recuerdo su nombre-

Arix: tipico de ti ¬¬

Yo:calladita bueno me gustaria decirles espero que me comenten mas seguido por que en mi bandeja de reviews solo aparecio uno y era el de sally-

Sally: gracias-

Yo: tal vez depues de este capitulo me quieran asecinar pero valdra la pena y denle la bienvenida a Marinette Dupain-Cheng , Adrien Agreste y a Ruma mi abogado(que es propiedad de Arix di Angelo) –

Marinette: hola –gritan los fanboys

Adrien: hola- ahora gritan las fangirls y los fanboys

Arix, Sally y Yo: mis oidos-

Ruma:konichiwa-

yo: bueno ahora si empezemos este capitulo recuerden contestare reviews abajo

**LOS PERSONAJES Y SERIES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON PROPIEDAD MIA TODO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES YO SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

**CAPITULO II**

**BREAK DREAMS**

Habian pasado ya mas de 6 años desde que los super heroes de Paris desaparecieron como si los hubiera tragado la tierra, en ese tiempo,nuestros personajes favoritos y los Jovenes que fueron villanos de aquella preparatoria, se habian graduado, otros siguieron estudiando, nuestros personajes favoritos se habian casado, y algunos murieron, ahora dejemos de un lado esto vallamos al grano, en una mansion se encontraba un joven como de 24 años de edad cabello rubio ojos verdes mirando la ventana cuando derrepente aparece de la nada una niña de un cabello negro con azul y unos hermosos ojitos verdes con una edad que no pasaba los 5 años

-¡Papi!- exclamo la pequeña muy contenta

\- Mi niña como estas- dijo el joven cargando a su pequeña en sus brazos

\- Muy bien papi-

-Que bien hija, que cres hoy llega mamá de su viaje-

-¿Enserio?- dijo la niña con un tono de desepcion

\- ¿Que te sucede hija? –

\- es que a pesar de que extrañe a mi mamá ella parece que no me extraña nunca juega conmigo-

-ven conmigo- el joven bajo a la niña y la tomo de la mano , caminaron por un pasillo muy largo entonces llegaron a la habitacion del joven sento a la hija en su cama y camino al armario de donde saco una cajita que llevaba en la tapa "Caja de recuerdos de Adrien Agreste"

**(Arix: un minuto Adrien es casado dios, hay marichat-**

**Yo: las apariencias engañan-)**

Y de esta sacon un collar con un hermoso dije con una patita de gato(como la del anillo de Chat Noir)

-Esto fue un regalo muy especial que me dieron para que te lo diera-

\- Gracias papi pero por que me lo das-

-Por que me dijo que a pesar de todo te dara muy buena suerte-

-gracias papi nunca me lo quitare-

-bueno Emma es hora de ir al aereopuerto por tu mamá-

**(Arix: dios tiene la niña tiene el nombre que Marinette menciona en el capitulo de clima tempestuoso-**

**Yo: que las apariencias engañan) **

Adrien y Emma salieron para la aereopuerto donde irian por la misteriosa esposa , al llegar al aereopuerto Adrien saco un cartel que decia "Sra. Agreste" , pasaron 5 minutos y en donde salen las personas de los vuelos que acaban de aterrizar se alcanza a ver a una mujer como de 24 años cabello rubio con lentes en la cabeza esta rubia era nada mas ni nada menos que Chloe, ella vio a donde estaba Adrien y su hija y corrio hacia ellos.

-Adriiiiiiiiiiiiennnnnnn- dijo dando brinquitos como loca y acercandose a Adrien, para besarlo

-Chloe ¿comó te fue en el vuelo de regreso?-

-pesimo, para ser primera clase-

-¡Mami !- exclamo Emma contenta

-A hola niña- dijo de forma desinteresada

-Mamá te hice esto- dijo contenta mostrando un dibujo de ella y su mamá

-¿qué es esto niña?- dijo con tono molesto

-es un dibujo de ti y de mi- dijo un poco asustada por la reaccion de su mamá

-No me gusta me hisiste gorda y para que te lo sepas yo no lo estoy-exclamo muy molesta devolviendole el dibujo-vuelvelo a hacer-

-si madre- dijo cabisbaja y con un tono de trizteza

"UN RATO DESPUES"

La familia Agreste habia regresado a la mansion donde los resibia Nathalie para cenar, Chloe siguio quejandose por su mal viaje durante toda la cena, haciendoles pasar un mal momento sobre todo a Emma ya que dijo que para rematar le dieron un dibujo de muy mal gusto, despues de la cena todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones Emma Salio disparada hacia su habitacion y al llegar hay se recosto sobre su cama y empezo a llorar(la habitacion de Emma es la de Adrien pero con uno que otro toque femenino y con muchos juguetes).

"CON ADRIEN"

Nuestro rubio favorito estaba en su habitacion que compartia con su esposa , y se pregunto por que habia pasado esto por que su mala suerte no lo habia dejado estar con la chica que más amaba y entonces empezo a recordar que…

"FLASH BACK DE HACE 6 AÑOS"

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que Tikki y Plaga se habian ido, Marinette y Adrien trataban de seguir con sus vidas pero, les era dificil por que extrañaban demasiado a sus kwamis, tambien estaban a una semanas de graduarse de su escuela,Adrien estaba muy emocionado por que Marinette y el se casarian 3 meses despues de graduarse, ese dia estaba en su habitacion mirando a caminando por toda su habitacion cuando tropezo con una caja de camenbert y recordo que esa fue la ultima caja que comio su compañero la noche que se fue, sonrio nostalgicamente cuando oyo la puerta y de esta salio su padre y se acerco

-Adrien tengo que hablar contigo, me entere que estas tratando de conseguir un anillo de compromiso-

Adrien se sorprendio como su Padre se entero

-ahhh yo he –

-Espero que ese anillo sea para la señorita Chloe-

-Por que le daria a ella un anillo, es para la chica que en verdad amo Marinette-

-no, no, no, no dejare que te cases con una chica cualquiera, tu estas comprometido con la señorita Chloe desde que son niños-

\- ¡no lo aceptare!, suficiente he tenido con que manejaras mi vida a tu gusto y ahora que soy feliz, me dices que ni mi propia felicidad es digna de tu gusto-

-pues no me interesa te casaras con Chloe quieras o no-

El señor Agreste salio de la habitacion azontando la puerta fuertemente, Adrien no se contubo y comenzo a llorar n era posible que no pudiera ser feliz a lado de la mujer que el amaba, y ahora como se lo diria a Marinette lo que hizo fue sacar su celular y busco entre sus contactos hasta que encontro el que buscaba y marco el numero

Adrien: hola Marinette ¿estas ahí?-

Marinette: si estoy aquí,¿qué te sucede? Estubiste llorando-

Adrien: si es que nesecito hablar contigo puedes ir al parque en unos 20 minutos-

Marinette: si voy para alla-

Adrien: ok adios bugabou-

Marinette: adios gatito-

"20 DESPUES"

Marinette estaba e el parque esperando a Adrien para hablaran en, Adrien llego y se sentaron en una banca para que el pudiera decirle de lo que acababa de pasar

-dime ¿qué te sucedió?- pregunto Marinette preocupada

-es que tengo algo que contarte-

-Adrien dimelo me estas preocupando mas de lo normal-

\- bien te lo contare-

Adrien comenzo a platicarle a Marinette sobre lo que paso y lo de su compromiso con Chloe

-y ¿qué píensas hacer? –

-no me importa lo que tenga que hacer pero yo me quiero casar contigo-

-escucha Adrien se que talvez quieras estar conmigo pero no es posible siempre supe que nunca nos dejarian estar juntos y creo que aunque me duela tendre que dejarte ir-

-claro que no Marinette y te amo y no te quiero perder-

-no me gusta que tu padre y tu esten peleados es mejor que respetes su decisión –

-pero Bugabou-

-Me tengo que ir –

Marinette se fue de ahí dejandole claro a Adrien que ella apoyaba a su papa y que no podria hacerla cambiar de opinion

1 mes despues

Adrien habia hablado con su padre y le dijo que aceptaria el matrimonio en ese tiempo se celebro la fiesta de compromiso y se empezo la organización de la boda y exactamente un dia antes de que Adrien se casara, Marinette pidio que se reunieran y el acepto ya Marinette queria pedirle algo

-hola dime que me querias pedir-

-te queria pedir que seas feliz con ella y espero que nunca te olvides de mi-

-y ¿Cuándo quiera recordarte?-

En ese momento Marinette saco de su bolsita una cajita, Adrien la abrio y no era mas que un hermoso collar que en el dije tenia una patita de gato

-quiero que me prometas que cuando tengas a tu primer hijo o hija se la des y te quiero pedir que si es una niña le pongas Emma y si es un niño que se llame Hugo asi siempre te acordaras de mi-

Adrien juro que estaba apunto de llorar asi que dijo

-lo prometo pero tu prometeme que seras feliz con el hombre que se case contigo y que cuando tengas a tu primer hijo si es una niña le pongas Alexia y que si es un niño le pongas Andrew asi tampoco tu me olvidaras-

-lo prometo-

Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron su ultimo beso al dia siguiente Adrien se caso poniendo fin a todas las esperanzas de felicidad de Adrien.

"FLASH BACK AND"

Desde que se caso Adrien, nunca se olvido de Marinette pero nunca volvio a saber de ella, desde entonces su felicidad habia muerto pero cuando nacio Emma vio en ella que Marinette y su recuerdo nunca lo dejaria y esperaba que su pequeña no repitiera la misma historia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo: chicos casi me mato escirbiendo creanme la inspiracion no me llego tan bien que digamos tube problemas y demaciado trabajo y son 2000 palabras que escribi asi que se imaginan que dolor tengo en los dedos y no he dormido ¿se me nota?-

Sally: (sarcasmo mode on) nooooo que va-

Yo:Bueno antes de irme contestare reviews,

manu:amm te soy sincera soy multishiper y esta historia la tengo escrita desde hace muchos años y no conocia en eses entonces a Kagami y creeme pense en cambiarla pero me dije que no ay que en este fic la tengo planeada para algo mejor esta historia es mia y la estoy resubiendo por que mi anterior cuenta la hackearon... y espero que te siga gustando la historia tal vez me odies pero solo te digo que siempre estos volveran.

Ruma :encerio 2000 palabras esas so hojas-

Yo: si pero una cansada que me di pero me encanto trabajar en ello y mejor me escondo antes de que…- me interrumpen ya que entra Arix con una cara de pocos amigos junto con Harumi-chan

Arix y Harumi-Chan: te vamos a matar-

Yo :Hiroshi-san, Ruma, Jaden, Amy the killer ¡ayudenme!- entran los mencionados e intentan atrapa a las anteriormente mencionadas- les dije que me despues de este cap me querian matar bueno me voy antes de que en verdad me liquiden, asi que deseenme suerte y pueda publicar en esta semana adios-


End file.
